


Analecta by E.E. Beck [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [9]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Random epistolary fragments from the private correspondence of Miles Naismith Vorkosigan and Gregor Vorbarra.
Relationships: Miles/Gregor
Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/694083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Analecta by E.E. Beck [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Analecta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Analecta by E.E. Beck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985)  
**Length** : 0:04:10  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Analecta%20by%20E.E.%20Beck.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
